Teacher's Pet
by MariaLuvsYew
Summary: Zander's the new kid at Brewter High. He mets some amazing people there, but the new teacher gives him the chills. After a few weeks of magic, Stevie finds herself in a dangerous sitiuation and realizes she isn't the only one. Will she have to trust someone new or will she let herself suffer and keep quiet? *First Zevie Story so give it a shot please? c:* *Full summary inside!*
1. New Locker Buddy!

**HAPPY NATIONAL ZEVIE MONTH! This is my first Zevie story, so I'm so sorry if it sucks! I hope you like it though. c:**

* * *

**Teacher's Pet**

**Summary: **Zander's the new kid at Brewter High. He mets some amazing people there: Stevie, Molly, Kevin, Nelson, Grace, Kacey, and Andy. Mr. Martin's is the new teacher there and something's not right about him. Zander can feel it. After a couple of weeks of magic, Stevie finds herself in a dangerous situation and realizes she's not the only one. Will she be caught and have to trust someone new? Or will she let herself suffer and keep quiet?

**Chapter One: New Locker Buddy**

* * *

Zander slid down against the lockers until his bottom reached the floor. He sighed and grabbed his ukulele that was strapped on his back. He was waiting impatiently for Stevie outside the classroom she's in because he's supposed to drive her after school like he does everyday.

But lately, Stevie would take longer and longer doing whatever she does everyday with Mr. Martin, the teacher of the classroom, and Zander was getting suspicious.

Zander strummed lightly on his ukulele thinking of a Bruno Mars tune. _**"Today I don't feel like doing anything."**_ Zander sang out with his eyes closed. He chuckled lightly to himself because leaning against a locker in an empty hallway after school made him seem like a lazy bum. He shook his head, forgetting about his suspicions for a while, and continued singing. _**"I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything Nothing at-"**_Zander's incredible singing was cut off by a high pitched gasp from the other side of the door. Zander furrowed his eyebrows, slid his ukulele back onto his back, and scooted over to the door pressing his ear against the wood.

"Remember... don't tell anyone." A taunting voice threatened in a singsong voice. The raven haired boy's brown eyes widened in shock. _'Don't tell anyone what?' _He thought to himself.

"Y-you know I w-won't." Zander's eyes widened even more if that was possible. _Stevie._

That was Stevie's voice.

He had never heard her so afraid, scared, _or _nervous. So why was she sounding so afraid, scared, _and _nervous now?

"Good girl, Stevie. You may go now." Zander's anger skyrocketed. Mr. Martin's was threatening Stevie! Zander heard Stevie's combat boots, that he let her borrow, thump closer and closer. Zander stood up and dusted himself off ready to confront her.

The door opened and shut and there she was. Stevie with no fear evident on her beautiful face. "You ready, Zander?" Stevie smiled at the raven haired boy. He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Will you please tell me what was that about?" Zander shouted at the brunette. Stevie's mouth opened and closed and her eyes widened in shock. Zander smirked. She knows she's been caught, but when she backed away from him until her back was pressed against the wall, he softened his expression. He took her hands in his. "Stevie, I'm your best friend. You can trust me; please tell me." He was practically begging now. Her caramel curls bounced as she shook her head no. She squeezed her eyes shut tears ready to leak. She looked like a little lost puppy. Zander was worried about her.

Stevie clutched her stomach, doubled over, and she puked right then and there on the floor. Zander fell with her and concern was written on his face. "Stevie! Are you okay? Please tell me what's going on." He pleaded with his friend. If that teacher was hurting her, he needed to know. He didn't want anyone hurting his girl- well best friend-because he cares about her. And if someone is doing something to her, they will pay. Then the worst thing happened.

Stevie collapsed right into Zander's arms. He gasped once he saw she fainted. "Stevie! Wake up! Please! Don't do this to me!" He pleaded with the small girl in his arms. He gently smacked her cheeks trying to make her come to. Nothing worked. "No, no, no, NO!" He roared tears ready to splutter from his eyes. He checked to see if she had a pulse and if she was breathing. He pressed his ear on her chest. _'Yes' _Zander exhaled in relief. She was okay; she just fainted. Probably from a panic attack or something.

"I know right! Best prank I've pulled on Kacey." Molly gloated on her cellphone with who knows who. Zander rolled his eyes and put his attention back on his unconscious friend. The best thing he could do was take her to his house or the band room, for privacy, and confront her there. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" He heard Molly yell and when he looked up she was already kneeling down to Stevie and Zander's level. "Is she okay?" Molly questioned concern evident on her face.

"Noo, Molly, everything's perfect! That's why she puked and fainted." Zander sarcastically remarked. Molly smacked his arm and scoffed.

"I'm being serious! What happened?" She shouted like she actually cared. Zander furrowed his eyebrows at the raven haired girl. Since when did Molly Garcia Garfunkel care? Especially about someone from Gravity Five? Especially about Stevie?

"Why do you care?" Zander shouted back.

Molly rolled her eyes and looked down at Stevie then back at Zander. "Because if a girl is passed out in a guy's arm with puke lying on the ground close by... it's obviously going to make people concern!" She shouted like it was the most obvious thing.

Zander groaned and finally decided to explain. "I heard a gasp and then I heard Mr. Martin say-"

"Wait, h-how much did y-you hear?" Molly stuttered.

"Only like two minutes before she walked out the room." Zander told her wondering why she stuttered.

"Okay... what'd you hear?"

"He just told her not to tell anyone and she said that she wouldn't. I think I'm going to take her home and ask her there." He told her noticing that the raven haired girl was avoiding eye contact with him. Sometimes he didn't understand girls.

Molly quickly grabbed Stevie and tried to pull her away from Zander. "I-it's okay. We live in the same neighborhood. I'll drive her home." Molly's eyes were wide in fear and Zander rose an eyebrow.

He put a hand on her forehead checking her temperature. "Are you okay, Molly? Why are you being nice?"

"For once I'm being nice and you question it?" Molly snapped. Zander set Stevie in Molly's arms and rose his arms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going." Zander stood up and then walked a couple of steps away before he heard Molly's voice again.

"Zander?" Zander looked over his shoulder at Molly. "I need help taking her to my car." The raven haired boy sighed, kneeled down, put an arm under Stevie's knees and then one underneath her upper back hoisting her up bridal style. Her arm dangled and Zander turned to Molly.

"Where's your car?" Without another word, Molly turned on her heel with Zander trailing behind her. What the two teens didn't notice was Mr. Martin peeking out and staring at Molly, well, staring at her butt. Boy, did he miss her.

Once they were in the parking lot, Molly quickly cleared off her backseat and dumped whatever was on there onto the floor. "Just lay her in there." She pointed to the leather seat and Zander gently set Stevie in the car. He gave her a quick peck on her forehead and turned to Molly.

"You better not be trying to pull something on her." He told Molly sternly because Gravity Five and the Perfs are _not _on good terms because of Kacey. Molly nodded.

"I won't, trust me." Zander put his hands in his pockets and slowly backed away.

"You know, I really don't trust you, but whatever. Just please make sure she's safe." He rubbed his lips together and then headed off to his car. Molly sighed and made her way to the driver's seat. The one person she wanted trust from she didn't have. She started the car and looked over her shoulder to Stevie. Molly frowned.

She tried to warn Stevie that things would get out of control and that Mr. Martin was _not _who he seems, but Stevie didn't listen. She felt so bad for her too. Molly drove out of the parking lot trying to get her mind off things.

* * *

Stevie moaned finally coming to. She sat up in the backseat of Molly's car rubbing her head in pure confusion. "What…?" Molly turned to look at Stevie and gave her a small smile.

"The beast has finally woken up." Molly giggled to herself and Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! What happened?"

Molly looked down as she turned on the highway. "You puked and fainted in Zander's arms." Stevie's eyes widened obviously taken aback. "Don't worry. Zander doesn't know. Not yet at least." Molly saw Stevie sigh out in relief and she rolled her eyes. "Is that all your worried about? Everyone finding out that the teacher is just using you for his own advantages?"

"He's not using me. He told me I'm special. And, no, that's not what I'm worried about. You should feel special that you're the only one who knows because I didn't want _anyone _to know!" Stevie snapped being cranky.

It's true. Molly _is _the only one who knows about Stevie's little secret. "Yeah, he's also told that to other girls, so he can _use _them, smart one!" Stevie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you _so _set on that he's just one of those old creepers and isn't being true to me and doesn't care about me?"

"Because, he's done it to a couple of girls at our school. E-even me." Molly stuttered her heart rising in her throat. She hasn't talk about it to anyone. She doesn't _want _to talk about it to anyone.

"W-what?" Stevie asked barely above a whisper in disbelief. Molly looked down in shame again. She's been feeling that way for a _while _now. She couldn't believe that she actually trusted _him_. Could she really tell someone? Could she really tell Stevie?

"I'll tell you later. Here." Molly tried to avoid the subject by tossing a small box into Stevie's lap.

Stevie looked down at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"A pregnancy test you idiot!"

"What! I've never had sex before!"

Molly gave a sympathetic look at Stevie. "How do I know that he didn't try anything on you?"

"Um, I would have told you! Remember… I trust you now." Stevie reassured.

"Please… I'm just looking out for you."

Stevie huffed and folded her arms sinking into the backseat. Molly smiled happy that she won.

* * *

Molly sat up in the red comfy chair in Stevie's room once she saw the brunette walk out of the bathroom and tossed the pink test into her lap. "See, I told you I'm still a virgin." Molly examined the pink device and saw the little minus sign. She smiled and stood up to hug to Stevie.

"Yay!" She cheered and Stevie immediately pushed her off. "What? Do you _want _to be pregnant?" Stevie shook her head smiling and embraced Molly.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Stevie asked serious again. Molly sucked in a deep breath then looked at Stevie's worried face. She smiled and nodded. She _could _trust Stevie, right?

* * *

**3 Months Earlier**

* * *

Stevie Baskara walked along the hallway in a good mood. Something good was going to happen today; she just knew it. She hugged her binder to her chest looking down at her new combat boots and loving the feeling of her new bass that was strapped to her back. The next thing she knew, she collided with someone and was being sent to the ground landing with a thump.

"My bass!" Stevie shrieked sliding it on her lap to make sure it was in perfect condition. She did not save her money for months for nothing. She let out a sigh of relief once she saw it was okay. Now it was time to yell at this idiot for bumping into her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Stevie blinked and looked up to see a hand being held out to her. Stevie slapped it away and stood to her feet dusting herself off. "O…kay? I was just trying to help." Stevie furrowed her eyebrows not recognizing the person in front of her. It was a guy with brown eyes, dark brown curls, just a little taller than her, and he had a ukulele on his back. "Hi, I'm Zander. You probably don't recognize since I'm new to this school." Zander said with a playful smirk on his perfect features. Stevie blinked. It was almost like he read her mind.

Stevie shook herself from her thoughts and she held out her hand for him to shake. He gladly took it. She thought she ought to be nice of something good was going to come from today. "Stevie." Stevie said smiling until she realized she didn't have an explanation for saying a name. "That's my name."

"Oh, so Miss Grumpy decided to introduce herself?" Zander said his smirk not leaving his face.

"Shut up. I'm playing nice today." Stevie playfully pushed him and he chuckled finally wiping the smirk off of his face and giving her a true smile. There was something about this guy.

"I was only kidding! Ooh, I like your bass." Stevie smiled glad that he called it by it's actual name instead of guitar. She saw Zander staring at the new teacher, Mr. Martin. He kind of creeped her out, but she never told anyone that. "That teacher seems creepy." "What? He's just a new teacher,"

"Yeah, but… there's just something not right about him." Both Stevie and Zander looked to Mr. Martin then back at each other. They both shiver at the same time.

"Maybe you're right." Stevie said agreeing with Zander.

"Anyways… do you know where," Zander paused to look down at a paper. "locker 1145 is?" Stevie gasped slightly and Zander rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's right next my locker." Stevie blinked.

Zander smiled and put his arm over her shoulder bringing her close to him. "Well, hello new locker buddy." Stevie giggled noticing that he was trying to flirt with her, but she didn't remove his arm off of her like she normally would if it were some other guy. There was just something about Zander that she liked.

'_Maybe he's the good thing that comes from this day.' _Stevie thought to herself as she lead them to their lockers.

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think of my first Zevie story?! I'm really excited to see what you think. Oh, and just so you know the story goes on from the point that I stopped on. I hope that makes sense. Well, please review and tell me if I should continue! (:**

**-xoxo c:**


	2. The Perfs

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. But Winter Break starts this Friday and I might get my iPod touch back soon, so faster updates? Anyways, I' m glad that you guys are liking this story so far since it is my first How to Rock and Zevie story. Thank you to hoaluvpatrome567(Aw! Thank you and I know right. Finally I posted another chapter though! It took me forever.), batzevieforever( I know right, but I really like How to Rock, so I just thought why not? And thanks!), Peacelovewritting32, Vamplove218(No, it's not a one-shot. I would hate if there was a one shot like that because there would be so many questions to be answered and stuff. And thank you.), poppy man, and Mermaid Lover. Thank you guys so much for your kind words. It probably would've took me longer if I saw that nobody liked it, but if you don't, don't be afraid to tell me! Hope you like the next chapter even though I think it's kinda lame!**

* * *

**Teacher's Pet**

* * *

Stevie slammed her locker shut and turned to Zander who was waiting for her to show him to his first class. Turns out they had the first class, and many others, together.

"Hey, so do you know a guy named Nelson Baxter?" Zander asked Stevie. Stevie's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Wasn't he new? Wasn't he not suppose to know anybody? Stevie kept walking while he walked next to her.

"Why?" She asked nonchalantly. She needed to know why some stranger wanted to know if she knew who her best friend was. If that made any sense.

Zander scoffed rolling his eyes. Fortunately Stevie felt nice today and him rolling his eyes went unnoticed by her. "Because he's my best friend and he said he has two best friends who were thinking of making a band." Stevie froze.

"But I'm... Nelson's best... friend." Stevie choked out. "And we're thinking of making a band." Great. She not only has almost every class with this boy, but… she has to be _band mates _with him too?

Zander smirked. "Well..." Zander trailed off taking a step closer to her and slinging his arm over her shoulder the smile still present. "Hey band buddy!" He exclaimed. He sure was liking this girl. She was... different.

Stevie turned to face him and their faces were merely inches apart. She smiled and he smiled back. Maybe this wasn't a horrible thing. To say the least. Or maybe she wasn't going to admit that she just met this guy and already had a soft spot for this ukulele loving boy.

Zander and Stevie both walked into the courtyard both lost in their thoughts. Stevie couldn't place her finger on why she wasn't minding Zander's actions. "So, why are we walking in here?" Zander asked staring in awe at the almost perfect girls singing and dancing on the lunch tables. The only thing that seemed wrong was that these beautiful perfect like girls were singing about popularity.

Definitely not something he would sing about. "Oh, it's a shortcut." Stevie responded like it was nothing. She ignored the screeching Perfs because really all they were stuck up, two faced, rich girls who had nothing better than to make others feel lower than they actually were.

"Who are they?" Zander asked putting his attention mostly on the brunette with light skin.

Stevie rolled her eyes groaning. "They're the _Perfs_." Zander noticed how sharp her voice was.

"Why the attitude all of a sudden?"

"Because!" Stevie snapped turning to face him. "They're nothing but stuck up, spoiled witches!"

"Stevie." Zander cooed at her putting his hands in her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Calm down, okay. Just take deep breaths and keep coo-"

"Just shut up and let's get to Mr. March's class before we're late!" Stevie growled pushing him away and stomping off.

_'Dang what's her problem?' _Zander thought to himself following the girl in question.

"Zander!" Nelson yelled standing next to his best friend, Kevin Reed once Stevie and Zander entered the classroom.

"Nelson, Kevin! What up, guys?" Zander smiled doing a handshake with his two best friends.

"It's really cool that all four of us have the first class together." Kevin motioned to him, Nelson, Zander, and Stevie. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"So, what are we going to be called?" Stevie asked as Nelson and Kevin took their seats next to each other.

"Well, you see, me, Kev, and Zander were thinking of being called Gravity Four because we're down to Earth and-"

"Oh, I like that! Because we hold it down." Stevie says with a smirk cutting off Nelson doing this downward motion with her hand.

An idea goes off in Zander's mind. "Hey, maybe that could be our signature?" Zander suggested. Stevie smiled glad that he liked her idea.

Kevin nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, so we're Gravity Four and-"

"We hold it down!" The others joined Kevin doing their new signature. Kevin and Nelson sat down in a pair of desks while Stevie sat in the pod in front of them, so Zander decided to take his seat next to her.

"Aw." The new band's heads all snapped in the direction of the voice and the sound of clapping. There was the Perf leader, Kacey Simon, with Molly Garfunkel and Grace King on either side of her. Kacey had big smirk plastered on her face. Stevie rolled her eyes, Kevin's and Nelson's hearts fluttered when they saw Kacey and Grace, but Nelson looked down too afraid of Kacey, and Zander narrowed his eyes wondering why this girl was fake clapping. "Aw, how sweet? Loserberry, Mevin, and Melson have a little band."

"Aw."

"So cute." Grace and Molly added with fake enthusiasm to please Kacey.

"And they think they can beat us. Wow!" Stevie had enough of Kacey. Constantly forcing Grace and Molly to make fun of Stevie just for her own satisfaction and just because Kacey hated her so much? Stevie was done.

Stevie stood up from the desk narrowing her eyes at the leader. "We don't think, we know." Stevie said in a sugar sweet tone smiling then immediately frowning with a glare. "Now shut up before I introduce my bass to your face." Stevie threatened, but it would've been better if she hadn't left her bass in he locker.

Kacey let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, please. You can't even afford a bass."

Stevie gave out the same laugh keeping a smile on her face because she heard it was the worst thing your enemy could see you do. "Ha, please. I can afford your whole wardrobe. I just like my style better." Stevie grabbed the sides of her jean vest to show her.

"Whatever, _Loserberry._" Kacey walked on over to Zander making him glare at her. "You shouldn't hang out with these losers." Kacey pointed over at the three making Stevie glare daggers at her with her arms folded over her chest.. If only looks could kill. Kevin's jaw dropped because how could the girl he love call him a loser! "A cute boy like you deserves better. You should hang out with us." Stevie widened her eyes her lips parting slightly. She looked at Zander and she could tell he was thinking this through with a troubled expression on his face.

Molly looked between the three. "Kace, I think that's enough." She urged with clenched teeth. Sure, she knew Kacey had to be mean sometimes, but this was crossing the line.

Kacey shot Molly a look over her shoulder. Kacey smiled through clenched teeth. "Why don't you just shut up, stand there, and look pretty like Grace, huh?" Molly's hands balled up in fists and Grace rolled her eyes scoffing, but Kacey didn't see it because she had already put her attention back on Zander. Stevie had to stifle a laugh because it was too funny that sometimes Kacey's best friends couldn't stand her crossing the line either. "So, what is it? _Us_? Or those losers?"

Zander smirked. "Nah, I'm good. These guys seem way cooler than hanging with a mean girl who thinks she's all that." Kacey's jaw dropped and it seemed to really affect her, but then she just turned on her heel strunting away.

"Whatever you weren't that cute anyways." Molly and Grace followed her with Grace giving a quick smile and wave as they sat on the other side of the room.

Nelson sucked in a breath letting out all his anger in one breath. "She can be really mean sometimes."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kevin agreed rubbing his temples. Stevie shook her head.

"Whatever, she really doesn't bother me. I mean, she bothers me a lot, but she means nothing to me." Stevie muttered taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Oh, by the way, I either need to go to you house or you come to mine so you can show me how you play, and so I can help you get better with your bass." Stevie made an 'o' shape with her lips and was about to ask Zander how he knew she wasn't perfect at playing her bass, until he beat her to it. "Nelson and Kevin told me."

Stevie shot them a look who nervously chuckled and turned back to Zander. "Well, do Kevin and Nelson get to come?"

"Nah, we've already played our instruments together since we've already known each other. I just didn't know you, so we just decided that I should go to school here, and yeah. Here I am." Stevie groaned, but nodded her head giving him a friendly smile.

"Okay, I guess it'll be fun?" Stevie said unsurely and then started laughing. "Oh! How about we just do it in our band room. It's pretty cool in there, except it's always a mess because of _them_." Stevie playfully shot a look a Nelson and Kevin, but smiled right away.

"Alright!" Zander smiled feeling a little more accepted then he did earlier. Things were finally coming along with Stevie.

* * *

**Kacey seems really mean! O: Oh, and don't think that I'm not going to put Gravity Five together! I will, trust me! Well, don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	3. What's Going On?

**Teacher's Pet**

* * *

Kacey, Molly, and Grace stomped into the Perf bathroom all in bad moods. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping on you back there." Kacey said sincerely looking over her shoulder at her two favorite Perfs and well, best friends.

Molly sighed unfolding her arms and giving a small smile to Kacey while Grace looked down at her feet chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Okay, what are friends for?" Kacey smiled back and Grace looked up now that things weren't so tense anymore.

"Why do hate Stevie so much anyways?" Grace asked gasping and then covering her mouth with her hand instantly regretting the words that left her mouth. This question had been bugging her for a while now and it was driving her crazy, but she didn't mean to ask it. She just hated being mean to Nelson just because of Kacey's hatred to whatever makes Stevie happy. And, um, she hated being mean to Stevie, Kevin, that one new cute boy, and other people too of course.

Kacey gulped. "I don't _hate _her. Hate is such a strong word." She stated not convincing Molly and Grace for a minute. The two girls gave each other a few looks before folding their arms over their chest and playfully smiling to Kacey. Kacey's eyes darted between the two girls nervously. "What?"

"You're jelly." Grace giggled lightly.

"Am not!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?" Molly said in a singsong voice knowing that this would make Kacey tell the truth. "What is it? Her parents having a lot of money? Your parents have a lot of money. Or that she's written more than one song? She can play instruments? She has a band?" Molly listed the reasons why she thought that Kacey could be jealous.

"Or that she got that cute boy before you did?" Grace teased with the wiggle of her eyebrows.

The Perf leader groaned putting her head in her hands. "She dropped me in the beginning of middle school!" She exclaimed hoping they didn't hear her. How could they not when she shouted it to the whole entire universe.

"What?" Both Molly and Grace shouted simultaneously throwing their arms down. Kacey blinked. They did that a lot.

Kacey shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Yeah, we used to be really good friends in fifth grade and I was talking to you guys and she did too, sometimes. Then when we entered middle school she… just… stopped talking to me." Kacey finished leaving out a few _tiny _details. It wasn't exactly _lying_ if you just didn't tell the whole story, plus she really didn't want to remember it. It was behind her and now she was on top of everything else. Come on, she was Kacey _freaking_ Simon for crying out loud. The most popular girl in school. That was all that mattered now.

"Wait, so she just stood up and left you… for no reason?" Molly asked making sure she was taking it all in correctly.

Kacey shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah." She lied. Molly shook her head. That wasn't right, who would do something like that?

Grace scoffed. "That's so messed up." Both Molly and Kacey nodded agreeing to what she said. Grace didn't get that. How could you leave your friend and just abandon them for no good reason? It just wasn't right.

Kacey sighed. Lying to her friends didn't feel good. It felt awful. "Look, we're going to have to do our make-up fix-up next period and go to class because we can't be late again." The two girls nodded and the three were just about to head out the door until Molly blurted something.

"That's just not right." She murmured. Guilt was eating Kacey alive. She wanted to tell them the truth of what really happened, but it would just make her look like the bad person.

"Guys, let's just drop this." Kacey explained dropping her hands for emphasis. Molly was just about to ask how could they when Stevie did something so shallow, but Kacey beat her to it. "I know it was pretty messed up and shallow of Stevie to just drop me like that without even explaining herself, but that's behind me now. I'm here now, with you guys, and we're the most powerful group in the school. That's all that matters, right?" Kacey said, but truth be told that she was the shallow one here. She wouldn't admit that though. The girls headed to their classes without another word.

* * *

Stevie sighed pulling off her white beanie and setting it on her desk since students weren't allowed to wear any form of hats during class, or in school. She was still pretty mad about the fight in Mr. March's class, but relieved that Grace and Molly _tried _to stop Kacey. It was the thought that count. Right now, she was in Mr. Martin's class. It was one of the three classes she didn't have with Zander. It was a good thing that she had just had Grace and Molly in this class and _not _Kacey. She had all three of them in science without Kevin, Nelson, or Zander which sucked. And then she had Nelson and Kevin without Zander and the Perfs in another class.

Class hasn't started yet and Molly and Grace were currently talking to Mr. Martin like they usually do with every teacher. Stevie rolled her eyes. The Perfs always do that _just _to get the teachers on their side. But when Stevie got a good look of Mr. Martin, she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

Ignoring the red flags that told her he was not to be involved with and was just a creep, she thought he actually looked kind of cute. For a teacher. Yeah, she knew that he was older and, well, a teacher, but he wasn't ugly.

Grace and Molly laughed leaving Mr. Martin at his desk and walked past Stevie's desk with no reaction towards her. Stevie furrowed her eyebrows her eyes following them as they walked to their seats and then quickly looked down at her hands. _'That's weird. They just flat out ignored me.' _Usually they would say hi to Stevie and sometimes when there were group activities, the three of them would work together, but now Molly and Grace paid no attention to her. Stevie sighed. Kacey probably brainwashed them into thinking something that wasn't even true. Now she wished more than ever that Zander was in this class with her.

"Don't we usually say hi to her?" Grace asked in a hushed tone once her and Molly were seated in their desks. She noticed that Stevie followed their actions and looked away once they sat down. Now she was just sitting there with a sad expression on her face. Molly was also looking over to Stevie every couple of seconds too.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was right of Stevie to do that to Kacey." Molly responded in the same hushed tone not really certain with her decision.

"Totally." Grace mumbled not really sure if it was right of them to be doing this to Stevie. Molly looked over at Stevie again putting her arms on the desk in frustration. "What?" Grace whispered trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend.

"It's just…" Molly started trying to look over a kid's head at Stevie. "I just want to go over there and ask her why she dropped Kacey, _so bad!" _She groaned out desperately. Her curiosity was killing her! Something told her that Kacey wasn't being completely honest and she really wanted to know what really happened.

"Me too, but wouldn't Kacey get mad?"

Molly groaned propping her elbows on her desk and putting her face in her hands. She rubbed her temples trying to sort out her frustration. "Yeah." Grace sighed propping up her head with her hand slumping into her chair. Today was going to be great, wasn't it?

* * *

Stevie skipped into her house happily. She was actually skipping and humming. Her 10 year old brother Max gave her a confused look. "You're happy." He stated sarcastically. Stevie beamed at him snatching the uneaten apple from his hands.

'I know right! Oh, one of the guys whose in my band is coming over so we can rehearse." Apparently the school wasn't having any activity buses so no kids could stay after school.

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" Her 14 year old brother, Daniel, teased with his skateboard in his hand while he walked down the stairs. He walked past Stevie snatching the apple from her hands taking a bite out of it before she could throw him on the ground and take it back.

"Hey!" Stevie yelled glaring at him. "I was going to eat that, you know? And NO, he is not!" She shouted getting defensive. He just laughed taking another bite of her apple, well Max's, but she stole that fair in square.

"Whatever you say, when's he coming over?"

"At five…?" Stevie trailed off not really wanting to know why he wanted to know.

"Kay, well I'll come back at that time. Bye!" He smiled riding his skateboard out the door. Stevie blinked not fully understanding why he was coming back at the same time Zander was coming, wait.

So he could mess with her and Zander! Then something else occurred to her. "Wait, where are going?" She yelled. She heard him yell a quick none of your business before she shook her head rolling her eyes. She turned to Max who was still sitting in the kitchen table with a pout on his face.

"You stole my apple."

"Shut up! Here." She opened her refrigerator and threw the apple she grabbed at his head.

"Ow!" She giggled running upstairs to play her bass before Zander came. She wanted to impress him. It never hurt anyone for trying to make an impression.

Zander arrived at her house at 5 o'clock sharp. He talked to Max for a little, but the second Daniel came into the house with a smirk on his face, Stevie grabbed Zander's hand and pulled him with her so he was running upstairs with her to her room. She avoided that awkward yet embarrassing conversation as fast as she could. They practiced her bass playing until it was perfected. Now they were lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling and he was begging her to sing.

"Come on, please?" He begged for the hundredth time. Stevie laughed.

"Like I've been saying for the past hour, NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because no! Now shut up! You're starting to sound like my brothers!"

"NO! Sing a song for me, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Noo!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"ARGH!"

"Oh, so now we're playing pirates, huh?"

"Oh, you wanna go?" Stevie shouted hopping up and throwing her fists up in the air. Zander does the same except he starts pushing her playfully while bouncing on his feet.

"Oh, you wanna fight, bro? You wanna fight ME, bro? You wanna go, bro? Huh, bro, huh?" Stevie lets out a laugh not putting her fists down. His 'oh you think you can fight me, bro' voice was cracking her up. "Alright, bro, let's fight right here!" Zander shouts pushing her onto the bed so she's lying on her back.

Stevie sits up not able to stop laughing. "Whatever, Zander." Stevie laughs out turning her back on him to fix her pillows until a pillow lands in her face falling with a thud on the ground. Stevie drops. "Oh, you did not just go there."

"Oh, I think I just did! Snap!" He says with the roll of his neck and snapping his fingers. Stevie tackles him on her bed and grabs a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Do." _Thump. _"Not." _Thump. _"Ever." _Thump. _"Throw a pillow at my face!" _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _He just lets out a laugh grabbing her wrists, and pushing her on her bed so that he was on top of her... their faces merely centimeters away. Their smiles went away and they found themselves in a trance leaning closer to each other slowly.

"Hey! What's all that jumping going on upstairs?" They heard Daniel shout. Zander immediately rolled off of her.

"Um, I think that's my cue to go." He told her awkwardly motioning to the door.

She sat up nodding her head. "Yeah, um, bye." Stevie said running her fingers through her curls. What just happened?

* * *

**I FINALLY updated. I don't know when the next time will be though, since I have stuff going on right now, but just know that I haven't given up on you guys and I hope you guys didn't give up on this story. You probably did, but oh well, thank you for you reviews so far!**

**-xoxo c:**


End file.
